A Silver Tear
by LightningLover
Summary: Harry has to leave school for a while and when he comes back everything has changed, now he has to choose between forgetting or fighting for the person he loves. Will it all end in Silver Tears?
1. Chapter 1

Silver Tears Hey I hope you like it, don't worry it's not really heavy or depressing ( note the name) I think it's quite easy to follow PLEASE R AND R.  
thank you and enjoy ( I hope you will ;) )

Chapter One

People may be able to take everything away from you, every shining star, every hope, every sunshine, everything. But everything that she was feeling felt so much worse.

She got up from breakfast and ran through the great hall,  
"What's up with her?" said one girl " Beats me have you seen the hot guy in year eleven." This was too much for her.

And then, then everything went hazy as she remembered his words, his face, everything.  
" WHAT, WHERE ARE THEY TAKING YOU?" she had said.

She ran outside the front doors and sat on the grand white marble steps leading up to the school. Exactly where she had been sitting then.

She remembered he had touched her hair, in such a soft caress that all her fear was taken away, and just for that moment, everything was bliss. A silver tear dropped from her face and his touch wiping it away was enough, all she needed.  
" I'll be back." he had said and traced the line in which the tear fell. " I'll be back soon, I..."

A tear dropped from her eye and she let it fall like a raindrop from a cloud.

She had remembered it happening, just one light kiss on her lips from him, like an angel's finger, and him smiling down on her.

"-promise, I love you"  
then he got pulled away, and she was confused and lost, without him.

"Hey Harry." Harry looked up around the field, " Catch." A quaffle came flying out of nowhere, and Harry jumped and caught it with both hands. " Nice one." " Thanks," Harry said and threw it back.  
" Are you busy on Saturday?" the quaffle came flying out of no where. Harry caught it.  
" Not that I know of." he replied and let it go again.  
" Sooooooo, um, well, do you, um want to"  
" Do something?" he finished for her and she blushed extravagantly.  
" yeah, right, Um, yes well I was asking...you?" she felt her cheeks and her mouth gawped open, " Oh god I'm blushing aren't I"  
" Sort of." Harry smiled and brushed his uncut hair out of is eyes, " But I'd love to do something with you"  
" Great," she said and smiled widely, "Catch you later Harry."

He watched her walking away, and whistled when she was out of sight, he was a lucky guy.

" What were you doing talking to my sister," said a voice.  
" I wasn't doing anything, only." Harry replied with a smile on his face.  
" Only...what"  
" Only, she asked me out"

Draco walked towards him, and let out a sigh.  
" What, no way"  
" Yes way, but as friends...I think," Harry added nervously, " I don't know if she meant it "that way" did she"  
" So what if she did," Draco ruffled Harry's hair, " I'm ok with it, actually I'm glad for you, and her she's been so down recently"  
Harry shrugged, " Yeah sure, catch you later,"

He walked up to the castle smiling to himself, things were all good.

he then stopped, things were all good until her ran into "her".

" Hi Harry." she said and smiled falsely, " Oh look it's" she lowered her voice to a whisper, " you know who." she dragged a finger down his lips. and bent over showing her cleavage through her robe. Tempting him. " Don't worry I'll protect you." she giggled sweetly, and then off she walked, calling out "later" not even turning round.

" Don't worry about her," Draco was behind him again, and patted his best friend on the shoulder, " Harry, she's not worth it"  
Harry shrugged, "Figures," He said and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. " I got transfiguration, bye."

Draco watched Harry walk away from school. he knew that he didn't have class. he scratched the back of his neck, wondering weather to go after him."

"Don't," Penelope said, "Leave him be. he needs time to think about things"  
And the brother and sister walked off together.

To tell the truth, Harry did have class right now. He just wasn't going to go. He needed to think. About a lot of things. Mainly to do with girls. I'm still not over you." he said to himself, and skimmed a pebble into the lake.  
What had happened between them, what? He knew why. He thought she wouldn't care about it, he was wrong.

"It's because of what you did." said her voice in his head, replaying the moment of agony, "You're a laughing stock and I, I can't be seen with someone like that." She did a twirl.

He put his face in his hands, remembering how beautiful she looked in that dress.

"I'm popular, everyone knows me and since you've gone, I've changed."

" Hermionie," his voice had said, " please, I love y-" she had put a finger to his lips.

" Don't say what you're about to say," she said softly," Since you will just, humiliate yourself, I'm sorry Harry but, I'm a different person now. And, love doesn't matter to me, I have something I want more," she giggled and removed her finger from his lips. " I have fun! Later."

He sighed, He loved her, he still did, and he loved Penelope, but as...as a sister.

He looked behind him and saw Ginny Weasely walking with her brother, they were Slytherines, most popular icon Ron and Ginny, the fire reds as people called them because of their hair. They were perfect in every way to everyone.  
To Harry they were just a waste of space.

"Hey, babe." He heard Ron yell out and Hermionie turned around.

" Hey." she said seductively and Harry turned away as they kissed. How could she do that? He shuddered. He had to move on, but he wasn't ready to let go.

" Harry, Draco said running over, look Transfiguration, Mcgonagal is waiting for you, she says if you don't come, you miss the dance."

Harry smiled at Draco, his ice blonde hair, and his bright eyes, were the ones he knew as a friend.

"Well?" Draco said.

" Let's go, I said I'd go with Penelope I can't let her down."

" No you didn't" Draco said and stopped Harry by putting his hand up blocking him. Harry winked at him.

" Figured."

They both ran off to the castle passing Hermionie, Harry looked down, never mind, he told himself, think about it...later.

Hermionie watched him go after breaking apart from Ron. This was difficult, she was so confused, those weeks he was gone, were...awful at the least. Now he was back, it was even worse, she didn't know what to do.

" H?" Ron said, " Look are we going to finish."

" Uh-huh," she said and rolled her eyes as Ron came in for another passionate kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, please R and R hanks I hope you like it, I'm really sorry if it's a bit sad, but it does perk up a bit further along, so just have a bit of faith and I hope you'll enjoy it.

Chapter 2

" No more lies Harry."

" I understand."

" Mr Potter, you have been twenty-two minutes late for my lesson, I expect more than an "I understand". Come along now please, you have just got up to date, don't ruin it now."

" I'm very sorry Professor," harry said and looked at the floor, he could hear Slytherin's laughs and sneers.

" never mind Potter, I shall ignore this incident today."

Luna Lovegood stood up and protested.  
" Professor, you're not even going to punish him?"

" No I am not." said Mcgonagall over her spectacles, "but if you keep protesting Miss Lovegood, then you will be punished with detention."

Luna sat down and sent an evil glare at Harry, who sighed and looked down at the empty scroll of parchment. Penelope patted him on the shoulder and her blue eyes looked into his.

It was only then did she realise how beautiful she was. Hermionie stared at her, her mid-back length platinum blonde hair shone like bright white sand on a beach and her eyes, they were so blue, she didn't even want to think about Penelope Malfoy's figure, she was tall and skinny almost as tall as...she didn't want to think about him either. The perfect couple, Hermionie let out a loud sigh and Pansy nudged her.

" Hermionie," she said through a giggle, " Wake up you silly girl"  
Hermionie stuck her tongue out at her friend, and laughed.

" hey," she said in a whisper, " It's a free country."

"Not for much longer." said Seamus Finnigan from behind.

" What do you mean, not for much longer?" Hermionie asked across the isle separating Gryffindor from Slytherin.

" I mean Granger-"

" Hermionie is my name you know."

" Whatever, I mean that the Dark Lord is back,"

" Oh please, we hear that every day." Said Pansy, who rolled her eyes, and turned back to Mcgonangall.

" Seamus," Hermionie said in a whisper, " is he REALLY back? I mean Won't that mean that..."

Seamus nodded, and pointed at Harry,

" He doesn't know, still thinks he's dead."

" Oh." Hermionie said and turned back to Pansy.

Her head was spinning, it was true this time. Voldemort had promised he would return and kill Harry, she shuddered, it happened every year, Voldermort came back and then tried to kill Harry but never succeeded. She knew there was a rumour going around, that he WAS back and didn't take her chances with Harry, now she wished she would have stayed with him.

"Hermionie Granger," Draco said to Harry, " Is talking about you."

Harry looked up and saw indeed Hermionie was talking to Pansy, how Draco knew she was talking about himself, he didn't know, Draco was a bit strange.

The bell rang, and the three of them walked out together.

" Guess now we part." Draco said and sighed.

" yep, I'll see you later bro." Penelope said, and went off to the Slytherin common room. " Bye Harry."

Harry waved at her and turned to Draco.

" Why was she placed in Slytherin again?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed,  
" BECAUSE, listen this time, Dad persuaded about it and refused to take no for an answer, you know what my father's like."

" How is he now?" Harry asked.

" Brilliant, considering Voldemort's back."

Harry stopped in his tracks. " Oh Harry, you knew, right?"

Harry shook his head and laughed.  
" Draco don't joke about that sort of thing."

Draco looked at the floor and fiddled with his hands,  
" I'm not joking Harry," Draco said and swallowed "he's back, Dad's left home again, it definite this time."

" But, I...IT CAN'T BE" Harry shouted suddenly, people started turning around, it was very awkward. " IT CAN'T BE, LOOK I KILLED HIM, I KILLED HIM."

" You didn't Harry, that's why Hermionie has been acting strangely, that's why people have been ignoring you, you're just going to have to." Draco shrugged sadly and hunched, " kill him...again?"

Harry stormed off, a silver tear dropped down his face. He had seen him die, he had seen him die! he had watched as he pushed him onto the ground and killed him. How could he still be alive?

He went outside and sat on the wall overlooking the lake. It was a beautiful lake, so calm and peaceful, he smiled as he remembered being pushed into it by Neville that time in the tri-wizard-tournament. That was a very long time ago, and he would have loved to go back to those days, when people cheered at him, instead of giving him odd looks and whispering.

He heard someone come and sit on the wall a few feet away. He glanced up, it was...Hermionie?

" It's lovely isn't it," she said and smiled at him. " I suppose you know about, he-who-must-not-be-named now." Harry nodded " Oh Harry I'm...I'm sorry." she sad sadly with a tear in her eye. " Everyone knew and...and I thought you did too? But you didn't, and it wasn't definite, but I couldn't take my chances with...?"

" I understand Hermionie." Harry said coldly, " I want to be alone right now, or with anyone except in your company."

" Harry...?"

" Just go Hermionie, I haven't got time for people like you."

She walked away from him and let the tears fall down her cheeks in small rivers of silver. Things were never going to be the same again between them. And as she walked up to the Slytherin dormitory, she realised she had made a huge mistake.

Well I hope you enjoyed it, please Review with any suggestions for example should harry go for Penelope or Hermionie, or just Review with something to say, ( preferably a nice thing to say!) thank you so much LL xxxxx 


End file.
